Léonie
Not to be confused with Leonel. Léonie '''(Pronounced "lee-OH-nee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 240. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, her Grade is ★10 and she is a Pro. In Boxing, her level is unknown because she doesn't play that sport. She appears as a coach in Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Léonie is an Expert Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''Reonī (レオニー)''. *She's a high pro in every sport except Boxing because she doesn't appear as a player there. *Just like Joseph, she appears in the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Overview Trailer. It's in this Trailer that her nationality was revealed (She's French). *She and Eduardo are the only CPU Miis from Wii Sports Club to not play Boxing, but play Tennis and Baseball. *Similar to Na-rae and Xiaojian, Léonie is pro and Level ★10 in the sports. Unlike them, she is not ranked in Boxing because she doesn't appear as an opponent. *In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Speed of Sight. *Her name is of Latin origin, meaning "Lioness". Her name also evolved from "Leonie" to "Léonie" in France. *She and Jesús are the only Expert Miis that appear to be elderly. *Léonie could be considered to be a technical Half-Pro because she is ranked to be a PRO in every sport except Boxing, where she doesn't even participate in. *She's the only female CPU Mii to have this nose. *In Wii Party U, she is one of the only two Expert Miis to wear brown, along with Steven. Gallery FB IMG 1507342991031.jpg|'''Léonie's QR code (Created by DrFacilier188). Badge-46-4.png|'Léonies Badge (Brown Color Lover). Badge-79-4.png|'Léonie's Badge (French). Badge-83-7.png|'''Léonie's Badge (Double badge category). WVW69jN1yHsenuAHnd.jpg|'Léonie' in Mario Kart 8. Wii_Sports_Club_Characters_In_Mario_Kart_8_Deluxe.png|'Léonie' on the Waiting Lobby in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Screenshot 2015-01-25 15.44.38.png Leonie-art.jpeg|An official artwork of Léonie. IMG 1889.jpg 20190203 095215.jpg IMG 2132.jpg|A sad Léonie. IMG_2147.jpg|Léonie as a swimming referee. IMG 2752.jpg IMG 2800.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(19).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(30).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(40).jpg IMG_2922.jpg|'Léonie' with Giulia and Pavel. IMG_2931.jpg|Paula with Léonie and Marie. IMG_2858.jpg|'Léonie' in her swimsuit. Run to the sun roll-off.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(119).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(156).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(157).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(201).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(386).jpg 15691506374317698907008248491362.jpg 20190930_160345.jpg|Léonie's in the bottom second to left of the picture. 1379907028 Wii U Wii Party U SS-19-1024x5761.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg|All of the Expert Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(200).jpg|Léonie is player 3 Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Brown Females Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:French Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that don't participate in Boxing, but do in Tennis and Baseball Category:Miis with an accent on their name Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Double Pro Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Pro